kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Aircraft Proficiency
This Page contains new and unconfirmed information, use the information herein with caution. Introduction The Aircraft Proficiency System (tentative name) is a system introduced on August 10th 2015 update along with Summer 2015 Event which enables the planes to acquire experiences in sorties. This system is applicable to all planes in the game, including seaplanes and flying boats. By acquiring experiences from repeated sorties, the pilots may acquire experience to eventually gain a rank. As planes reaches higher rank, the planes acquire hidden stat bonuses that increases their overall effectiveness during the battle. The planes may lose their accumulated experience when they are shot down however, which would downgrade their proficiency rank, or worse, be stripped of their ranking emblems entirely. It is thus of imperative importance to send out your planes under the most favorable aerial situations whenever possible. Effects An aircraft may gain any of these benefits as long as they are capable of fulfilling any of the following roles: * Planes with AA stats (mainly fighters) Increased air power stat. Experiment show that Fighter can gain around 25-26 more air power with double chevlon in one slot, with non-fighter planes that have AA stats giving extra 3-4 air power.http://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/スレッド:464 * Planes with dive bomber or torpedo stats (mainly bombers) gains increased bombing damage and accuracy. * Torpedo bombers do not gains increased ASW stats. * Planes with LoS stats gains increased Line of Sight and contact rate. Ranks As the plane gains experience, the plane may acquire a ranking insignia at the right side of the plane slot. * The ranks progresses as follows: -> -> -> -> -> -> * The rank after triple yellow stripes are the double chevron insignia, which are the highest known attainable rank. * Planes without any symbols have the default stats as stated in the status page. Acquiring Experience Planes gain experiences in regular sorties, and up to 24 aircraft (4 slots x 6 ships) may be trained by aircraft carriers or aviation cruiser/battleships at a time. * Carrier-based carrier planes gains a rank per 6 battles. * Carrier-based reconnaissance planes gains a rank per 8 battles. * Method 1: Concentrates on training 4/3 planes repetitively in quick succession. Training in 1-1-A cycling Shouhou and Zuihou or Chitose and Chiyoda can be done almost non-stop, few exp but use less resources and needs less micro-management. * Method 2: Concentrate on rank up lots of planes simultaneously. Training in 3-2-A cycling several CV/L, AV, CAV or BBV on the fleet. Provide good exp. but is less efficient in resource consumption and require more micro-management. * Method 3: Utilizes ASW capabilities of light aircraft carriers. Training in 1-5 allow rank up both seaplane bombers and carrier planes simultaneously in a full run of the map but may require buckets. Factors Affecting Rank * Numbered air group planes such as Zuiun (634 Air Group), Suisei (601 Air Group) and Reppuu (601 Air Group) starts with single blue stripes. * Famed and skilled air group planes such as Type 21 Zero Fighter (Skilled), Type 99 Dive Bomber (Egusa Squadron) and Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Tomonaga Squadron) starts with double blue stripes. * Converted plane models of famed air group such as Suisei (Egusa Squadron) and Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) will retain their original rank if it's higher than the default rank. * The plane ranking will reset if the entire count of the slot it occupies are completely shot down. * Ranks can decrease slightly (1-2) if a large proportion are shot down. * Planes that are assigned to equipment slot with 0 planes will neither gain nor lose ranks. * Bombers are vulnerable to enemy AA and are at the risk of getting completely shot down in smaller plane slots, whereas fighters does not. It is thus recommended to put fighters or reconnaissance planes instead of bombers in the smallest aircraft carrier slot. * Planes may gain experience in Exercises (PvP) runs without the risk of losing ranks even in unfavorable aerial situations. However, there was a bug during the early implementation phase where the bomber plane ranks are can be reduced when they're shot down in other player's PvP. References